Star Wars Episodes VII, VIII, IX
Star Wars Episodes VII, VIII, and IX are the seventh, eighth, and ninth Star Wars movies. Movies Star Wars Episode VII: A New Down Star Wars Episode VIII: Rage Of The Sith Star Wars Episode IX: Age Of Darkness Spin-Offs Boba Fett Rebel Alliance Obi-Wan Plot Star Wars Episode VII: A New Dawn On the planet Coruscant, headquarters of the Galactic Empire, Luke Skywalker is training the New Jedi Order. They are suddenly attacked by the hooded Darth Hyperion, leader of the Legion Of Lettow, as well as a group of Sith Troopers - Storm Troopers with lightsabers. They slaughter the Jedis, and only Luke and the young Jedi trainee Shena Isen. Luke tells Shena to find his original blue lightsaber before Hyperion does, or else "all will be lost." On Bespin, Magnus Kane is running from a gang of bounty hunters called the Anarth Hunters, who claim that Magnus owe him money. He stumbles upon Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, which fell there from Cloud City. When he picks it up, he has disjointed visions of moments from the first six Star Wars movies: Obi-Wan fighting Anakin on Mustafar, The Death Star blowing up, Obi-Wan dying, Luke Skywalker losing his hand, Darth Vader killing the Emperor, etc. Magnus uses the lightsaber to fight off the Anarth Hunters, but he is quickly outnumbered. Shena shows up, accompanied by Galactic Pilot Dake Pluton, and together they fight off the Anarth Hunters. Shena tells Magnus that Darth Hyperion has scattered the Jedi Order, and now the remaining Jedi are on the run. Before going into hiding, Luke Skywalker sent Shena and Dake to find his lightsaber, as he claims that Darth Hyperion needs it as part of his plan. In order to find out what to do next, they sneak into the Legion Of Lettow's underground base on the gray mountainous planet of Calyso. There, they spy on Darth Hyperion meeting with General Baltarian, General of the Legions Of Lettow. Hyperion tells Baltarian that the lightsaber is the key to Darth Vader's tower on Mustafar, and that in the tower Vader has information needed to find someone named Atha Prime. Hyperion recognizes Magnus' presence with the Force, and sends the Sith Troopers and Star Troopers after them. The heroes fight their way out, and in the process they free two prisoners of the Legion: Han Solo and Chewbacca. Magnus' ship is blown up, so they escape in the Millennium Falcon. The Millennium Falcon is damaged in the escape, so they land on the planet Kordan, in a crime-filled village run by crime lord Captain Oxus, in order to get repairs. They repair the ship, but Oxus hears that the Legion have a bounty on Magnus' head, so he calls the Legion. Sith Troopers come down, along with Darth Hyperion. Dake, Shena, Han, and Chewbacca fight off the Sith Troopers, and Magnus fights Darth Hyperion. He uses the Force for the first time, but he is still defeated. Before Hyperion can kill him, Han Solo shoots down at Hyperion with the Millennium Falcon, forcing Hyperion to run off. Magnus, Dake, Shena, Han, and Chewbacca escape. In anger, Hyperion beheads Oxus. Magnus and his allies reach Mustafar, where they find Darth Vader's tower, which is guarded by a colossal Yavinian Ronto creature. Dake kills it, and they go into the tower, and use Anakin's lightsaber to open a secret vault. They find a Sith Holocron. Before they get ready to go back to Coruscant, and give the Holocron to Luke, Hyperion and his soldiers arrive. Magnus fights Hyperion again, and though he is overpowered, he hears Luke Skywalker's voice in his head, telling him not to give up. He fights back against Hyperion, impressing the Sith Lord. His allies fight their way to the ship, but Han is injured. He chooses to stay behind to buy time. He convinces Magnus to run to the Falcon, then he shoots at the Stormtroopers, holding them off. Eventually, Hyperion freezes him with the Force, and prepares to stab him, but Han manages to fire one last shot, which hits the Stormtrooper's ship, blowing it up. Han and the soldiers die, but Darth Hyperion barely survives. The heroes arrive on Coruscant, where they meet with Supreme Chancellor Leia, who is sad that Han died, and who tells them that Luke is still in hiding. Using the Sith Holocron, they find the coordinates to the location of an ancient Sith Lord from the start of the Sith, who is imprisoned somewhere in deep space. The last shot is the heroes in the Millennium Falcon, as it goes into Hyperdrive, in search of Atha Prime. Star Wars Episode VIII: Wrath Of The Sith On Tatooine, Luke Skywalker wanders the desert. He finds Obi-Wan's old home, and while searching through it, he finds Obi-Wan's diary of the Clone Wars. When he touches it, he hears a noise behind him. He turns, and sees Anakin Skywalker's force ghost. Anakin tells him that the end has begun. He takes off his hood, revealing that half his face is robotic, and resembles Vader's mask. In the depth of space, Magnus, Shena, Dake, and Chewbacca are heading off to the depths of space, in order to find Atha. Shena is teaching Magnus the ways of the Force. They land on the planet Mongo, and meet the Mongo tribesman, who warn them against looking for Atha Prime. A squadron of Mandalorians suddenly attack, and though the heroes and the tribesmen fight them off, Magnus is captured. Meanwhile, a hidden Republic base on Tatooine is attacked by Stormtroopers, Shocktroopers, Flametroopers, and Sith Troopers. The Legion's forces are accompanied by AT-ICs (All Terrain Ion Cannons), which are essentially tan AT-ATs with a colossal laser cannon mounted on the back. Two Sith Troopers attack Leia, but she uses the Force to defeat them. Leia telepathically calls to Luke, but the Force ghost of Anakin tells him he cannot go, as he has more important matters to attend to. On Endor, Darth Hyperion walks among the wreckage of the destroyed Death Star. He finds Darth Vader's burned helmet, and closes his eyes. With concentration, he sees a vision of Magnus Kane in captivity. He calls the Legions Of Lattow, and tells them where Magnus is. On a large ship hovering near Mongo, Magnus is being tortured for information by Mandalorians. He meets an old man who shows him around the ship, showing an impressive collection of relics, including Obi-Wan's cloak, Darth Maul's lightsaber, and General Grievous' body. He then reveals a glass case containing Boba Fett's helmet, and reveals that he himself is Boba Fett. He tells Magnus that he managed to escape the Sarlaac Pit, but the digestive acids scarred him. He is now planning on turning Magnus and his friends over to the Legion. On Mongo, Dake, Shena, and Chewbacca plot a plan to rescue Magnus. They break into Boba's ship, the Annihilator, and they fight through the Mandalorians to rescue Magnus. At that moment, Stormtroopers show up, and they capture Boba, while the heroes fly away in the Falcon. On Endor, Hyperion receives a Force Vision sent by Luke, telling him to come to Tatooine. Hyperion gets on his ship, the Apex Invader, and flies to Tatooine. Meanwhile, the Republic forces led by Lando Calrissian and Leia defeat the Stormtroopers invading their base. Pursued by Stormtroopers, Magnus and his allies reach Atha's prison: A planet made entirely out of dark crystal. On the Dark Eye, as the planet is called, the heroes fight off the Stormtroopers. As this is happening, Hyperion lands on Tatooine, and fights Luke Skywalker, while the Force Ghost of Vader watches, his face shifting from Anakin to Vader's mask. He tells the two fighters that this battle is the battle for Anakin's legacy.On the Dark Eye, Magnus and his allies venture into the center of the planet, where they find Atha Prime, comatose within a colossal crystal. Dake wishes to shoot him in his sleep, while Magnus and Shena believe that they should bring him back to the Republic, so he can be better guarded. Suddenly, Atha awakens. He uses the Force to break the crystal, then fights the heroes. Though he has no lightsaber, he posseses incredible Force powers, including Force lightning. He beats the heroes, and causes the tunnels to collapse, while he escapes. On Tatooine, Luke beats Hyperion, but does not kill him. The ghost of Anakin turns fully human, and the metal parts disappear. Luke tells Hyperion that he is his father, and refers to him by his given name, Ben Skywalker. The final shot of the movie is Magnus, Dake, Shena, and Chewbacca lying unconscious in a sealed tunnel within Dark Eye, while Atha stands on the planet's surface, arms outstreached, smiling as he looks out into the universe. Star Wars Episode IX: Age Of Darkness Cast Main Trilogy Magnus Kane - Michael B. Jordan - A young man from Bespin who is recruited into the Jedi when he finds Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Shena Isen - Sophie Turner - A young Jedi recruit who meets Mavros when she is sent to find Anakin's lightsaber. Dake Pluton - Tom Hardy - A tough X-Wing pilot who is partnered with Shena in the mission to find Anakin's lightsaber. Atha Prime - Djimon Honsou - An ancient, force-wielding warlord from before the times of the Jedi, who was locked away centuries ago by the first Jedi. Darth Hyperion - Michael Fassbender - A Sith-obsessed warrior, who plans to find Atha's prison, which is hidden across the universe. Merienda - Emily Blunt - The leader of a clan of force-sensitive warriors priestesses, who Mavros tries to find in the third movie to learn the way to defeat Atha. Luke Skywalker - Mark Hamill Boba Fett - Clint Eastwood Supreme Chancellor Leia - Carrie Fisher Chewbacca - Peter Mayhew C-3PO - Anthony Daniels Lando Calrissian - Billy Dee Williams R2D2 - Kenny Baker Boba Fett Spin-Off Boba Fett - Sam Witwer/Young Boba Fett - Chandler Riggs Jango Fett - Temuera Morrison Han Solo - Garret Hedlund Jabba The Hutt - Kevin Michael Richardson Greedo - Jared Leto Bossk - Doug Jones Lando Calrissian - Donald Glover Chewbacca - Nathan Jones Rebel Alliance Spin-Off Blare Ment - Richard Armitage Cal Lez - Chadwick Boseman I-3PX - Matt Smith Mai Gesh - Tao Okamoto Dania Enta - Krysten Ritter Princess Leia - Kiernan Shipka Mon Mothma - Genevieve O'Reilly Bail Organa - Jimmy Smits Admiral Ackbar - Christopher Walken Darth Vader Body - Joe Manganiello/Darth Vader Voice - James Earl Jones Grand Moff Tarkin - Christopher Eccleston Obi-Wan Spin-Off Obi-War Kenobi - Ewan McGregor Darth Vader Body - Joe Manganiello/Darth Vader Voice - James Earl Jones Owen Lars - Joel Edgerton Beru Lars - Bonnie Piesse Darth Maul - Ray Park Luke Skywalker - Jake Vaugn Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Series Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Sequels